Mixed Messages
by SeaSaltWench
Summary: Roxas and Sora are twins that go to an elite prep school, where Sora gets asked out by Axel but Sora likes Riku and Roxas likes Axel. Both Sora and Roxas come up with a plan to get the men that they want, the question is... Will it work? Mostly AKUROKU & some SORIKU.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here's my second story it's a long story how I came up with this, but with some inspiration I was able to make this one possible. _**

**_I'm going to try and have the 2nd chapter up by this evening or tomorrow, definitely am excited about this one! I don't know how original this story is I'm sure out of the hundreds and thousands of stories on Kingdom Hearts there is something like this on here. When I was writing this first chapter I was feeling as if someone has already wrote an AKUROKU fic already like this one but oh well this one is different and the lovin' will be good._**

**_MOSTLY AKUROKU action and I'll be generous and do my best to throw in some Sora/Riku action as well ;-)_**

**_Enjoy. _**

**~~~You Have The Wrong Guy~~~**

It was an average day at Destiny Island Prep School, Roxas was doing his best to not nod off in class, and luckily sitting behind him was no one other than his twin Sora. Most students at their school wouldn't care to have classes with their siblings, but Sora and Roxas enjoyed having classes with one another so they can talk smack about their teachers as well as gossip to one another not worrying about rumors being spread. They both trusted each other and always had each other's back no matter what.

Both boys attended a coed prep school on Destiny Island; it was a large school with not so many students. To be a student at the school one would have to not only have the GPA of 3.5 or higher but also come from money, it was a strict school, even if someone's uniform wasn't worn the right way such as the shirt not being tucked in would not be able to attend class.

It was the last class of the day and Roxas was ready to head back to his dormitory and relax, he liked nothing more than lying around and watching television. Sora on the other hand was a bit more social and was involved with more school activities; he did track and field and was involved with other class organizations. Roxas always envied his brothers' love for being involved with class projects and organizations, each semester he always said he'd get more involved but once classes began that was enough socializing for the blonde to not care about getting involved.

When the teacher finished off giving homework to the class Roxas got tapped on the shoulder from Sora, Roxas leaned back casually while Sora handed him a note. The blonde grabbed it and set it on his desk looking back at the teacher as if he wasn't doing anything wrong,

Roxas slowly opened up the note and read it.

_Sora_

_It was nice meeting you the other day; I haven't met any underclassman like you yet._

_I was thinking if you wanted to go grab ice cream after school sometime?_

_555-1008_

_-Axel_

Roxas felt a bit upset but hid his emotions keeping his poker face on; he folded up the letter and slowly handed it back to Sora.

When class was finally over Roxas and Sora hung out in the courtyard for a while, with other students hanging around or going back to his or her dormitories. "I just got a text from Hayner, he said he's going to come hangout with us later," Said Roxas looking over at Sora. The brunette kept looked preoccupied and couldn't stop playing with his pencils. "Hey did you hear what I just said?" Roxas asked his the brunette.

"Oh yeah… Right, that's cool Hayner can come over to our room later." Sora responded, Roxas furrowed his eyebrows at his brother.

"Is something on your mind?" Roxas asked.

Sora slowly nodded, "It's the note that Axel gave me."

Roxas was all ears. "Oh so do you like Axel?" Roxas had never admitted this to Sora but he had a slight crush on the redhead, he was smart, funny, good looking and was also one of the school's top track athletes. Sora went to camp over the summer and had met Axel there though Sora never told Roxas about Axel they were just friends. Axel is very out going and since Roxas' freshman year at school he had a crush on Axel but didn't have the balls to do or say anything to the redhead.

"I thought the sophomore track runners and junior track runners didn't run or practice with one another so how do you know him?" Roxas asked wishing the mysterious redhead would've slipped him the note.

"We do practice together sometimes but we met over the summer at track camp but we were only friends, he was always hanging out with some of the upper classmen at camp," Sora replied.

Roxas sighed, "It's not fair, you always have someone asking you or inviting you to do things here and nothing like that ever happens to me.

Sora chuckled, "Roxas I love you and all but maybe if you played sports her or joined a club maybe you would meet someone like that you liked. You only hang around with me, Hayner, Pence and Olette; maybe it's time you tryout for a sport or do some school activity?" Sora suggested.

Roxas glared at his brother, "I'm leaving you're starting to sound like mom now."

"I'll see you later, I have practice after school." Said Sora.

Roxas nodded off and waved. As he was leaving the courtyard he caught a glimpse of Riku, a silver haired' teen that was in the same grade as him and Sora. He was sitting by a table with a book in front of him and a pencil in his hand. Roxas took a double take and noticed the silver haired teen wasn't reading or doing homework but was actually looking at Sora. Not in a creepy was but almost like he wanted to say something to the brunette, Roxas kept walking wondering why every person at this school liked his brother and not him.

He remembered Olette telling him that he's cute and attractive he just needs to not be so shy and meet more people at school; so then he could be in a relationship. But the blond just didn't care sometimes and just having alone time and electronics was enough to keep him company and satisfaction.

**-~~oOo~~-**

**I hoped you all liked it the only thing I can ask is leave reviews, nothing motivates me more! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day I must admit I'm proud of myself! This one is still a work in progress I keep getting some juicy ideas for this one so stayed tuned. **

**Enjoy ^^**

**~~oOThe Game PlanOo~~-**

Roxas walked down the hallway at school the next day feeling very groggy. Him and Hayner hung out for most of the late afternoon and evening mostly watching their favorite TV shows, play a couple video games and of course do some homework together. Mostly exchanging answers and passing off info about what was going to be on whatever test they had coming up.

Before walking into class Roxas caught a glimpse of Axel and Sora chatting with one another down the hallway. Roxas went over to the vending machine acting like he was interested in buying a snack for class, he stood in front of the soda machine and took a few glances out of the corner of his eyes at the redhead and brunette.

Axel kept laughing and chatting with Sora, while Sora just kept the conversation rolling with Axel. Roxas was dying to know what they were talking about but just stayed patient knowing he would get answers from Sora later.

Sora began walking away from Axel as the redhead nodded at the brunette smiling and waving at him goodbye. Roxas turned his back to Sora acting as if he was still stuck searching for a soda pop for first period.

"Roxas!" Sora greeted walking up to the blonde with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Hey," Roxas replied.

"Watcha getting?" The brunette asked acting all cheerful.

"I don't know… Nothing really. What were you and Axel talking about?" the blond asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Oh that um, we're going to go out after school this Friday afternoon. Just making plans that's it." Sora answered.

"Do you like Axel?" Roxas asked looking at his brother in the eyes. Even though they were twins and roomed with each other at the school they never talked about everything such as whom they like and don't like to one another. Roxas had no clue if Sora did like Axel or not even if the brunette did Roxas would still love his brother and accept it even though he'd be a tad bit jealous. Take that back, more like very jealous the blond was crazy for Axel and wanted him more than anything no matter how much Sora liked him.

With the cheerfulness on Sora's face Roxas could tell the brunette liked Axel even though he had never told Roxas before. "But there's something else," said Sora still grinning like a fool.

"What?" Roxas asked anxiously.

"Today I-" Not being able to finish his sentence the bell rang for first period. Sora sighed, "Forget it, I'll tell you during lunch. Bye!" Sora didn't give Roxas to put in a word, he turned around and went to class as so did Roxas.

After suffering through three long classes of lectures, assignments and a couple quizzes Roxas was ready for the lunch bell to ring. Only a few more seconds and it would buzz, the blond slowly put his folders, pencils and papers into his bag so as soon as the bell rang he could jolt out of class.

_RING RING_

With that the blond scurried off into the hallway along with other students coming out into the hallway ready for lunch.

Roxas didn't see Sora yet at the table him and his friends sit at so he decided to get in line for lunch. While in lunch the blond couldn't help but notice a certain redhead walking down the hallway with a couple of his friends, he was laughing and having a good time. '_I wish he knew my existence,' _Roxas though daydreaming about how him and the redhead would make a cute couple.

"Son… Son!" the lunch lady almost shouted.

Roxas jolted out of his thoughts, "What?! I'm sorry."

"What do you want to eat?" she asked in an annoyed raspy voice.

"Oh the uh chicken and rice special please and a cup for soda." He answered.

By the time he got his food he saw Sora sitting at their usual lunch table, Hayner, Pence and Olette hadn't even arrived yet.

"Hey bro!" Sora greeted taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Hey…" Roxas sat down looking at Sora curiously. He felt awkward and had to get this off his chest. "I have to know something Sora. This has been bothering me all morning."

"Yes?" Sora asked curiously leaning closer to Roxas who was sitting the opposite side of the table as him.

"Do you like Axel or not? I've been trying to figure this out. I didn't think you did at first but apparently you do and just so you know I've liked him since freshman year" Roxas blurted out.

Sora looked at him wide-eyed, "Um wow I'm confused."

"On what part?" the blond asked.

"Well let's rewind here just a bit," Sora suggested, "Today before I was talking to Axel this morning…" Sora shifted in his seat just a bit with a blush growing slowly on his cheeks. "Riku came up to me and we were talking for a bit and he wanted me to come to his basketball game this week."

"And then what happened?" Roxas asked.

"I said yes and I'm very excited." Sora answered leaning back away from Roxas and taking another bite from his food.

Roxas was confused, "Riku the basketball player invited you to his game this Friday night and yet Axel asked you out too right?" Roxas asked.

Sora nodded, "Yep! But the problem is Axel asked me out Friday night and that's the night of Riku's game and I rather go to the game then go out for dinner with Axel."

"Then why did you say yes to Axel after Riku had asked you out first?!" Roxas was getting impatient with his brothers priorities.

"Well I don't know Axel's a nice guy and so hard to say no to and Riku is so friendly as well and also masculine and is soft on the eyes." Sora answered.

"But you don't make plans on the exact same night! Now the ball is in your court Sora you have to choose." Roxas teased.

"This is going to be so har- WAIT A SEC!" Sora interrupted himself.

Roxas lifted his eyebrow getting to take a bite out of his food, "What?"

"I know we don't look exactly alike but if you throw on a brown wig you could pass as me." Sora suggested with a huge smile on his face.

"You're freaking me out." Roxas responded not understanding what Sora was offering.

Sora got up from his side of the table and came around to sit next to Roxas, "Listen, if you colored your hair brown or throw on a brown wig that looks like my hair you can seriously look just like me. So if you look like me then you can go on that date with Axel for me while I go to the game with Riku. It's a win win situation." Sora stated making it seem like he just cured cancer.

Roxas had to admit even though they were un-identical twins, they've always been told the have the same facial features and eye color, the only exception is the hair. The blond thought about it for a sec and for how ridiculous the idea sounded he thought there's not other way he would ever get this chance with Axel.

"Roxas what do you think?" Sora asked.

Roxas looked dazed for a moment but thought this crazy plan just might work. "I'm in."

**-~~oOo~~-**

**These bad ass twins are up to no good ;-) PLEASE REVIEW! BTW I have two exams this week so I may not get much writing done. **


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry this took me forever to publish! I had two exams this past week and more studying is packing up since finals are around the corner. Normally I can write two to three chapters a week but had a tough time this week. It may be this way until this semester is over. :/

But I did it and got through! Anyways enough talking, hope you all enjoy :)

**-~~oOOOo~~-**

After school the next day Roxas and his friends decided instead of heading back to their dormitories ended up going to the football field where some of the students were training for track and field.

The blond along with Hayner, Pence and Olette sat near the top of the stadium talking about their day while munching on some snacks a club was selling for a school fundraiser.

"Ugh when did they bake these? Last week?" Hayner complained tossing the rest of the cookie he had taken one bite out of. "So stale!"

"What do you expect they used the cheapest ingredients to bake it with to make some profit," Olette answered.

Roxas didn't care for what he was eating either and set it aside.

"Taste good to me," Pence replied almost done eating his cookie and about to get started on the second.

"Everything tastes good to you," Hayner laughed.

"What are you trying to say?" Pence jokingly replied placing his hands around his waist not caring what size he was.

The four laughed in unison, "Look Roxas, there's Sora." Olette pointed out. The blond turned his head towards the track and saw his twin along with his coach and a couple of the track teammates. Which reminded Roxas about his little _deal _he made with Sora. He hadn't yet told his friends yet and wasn't sure if that would be a good idea or not.

"Yeah he's been working hard…" Roxas seemed distracted and kept going back into his thoughts about Axel, the idea of him made his stomach flip.

They watched Sora run a few times around the track as well as mingle here and there with some of the other students. Before the blond knew it he saw a certain redhead catch his attention. He almost felt his heart jump when seeing him out on the track in uniform.

Roxas kept an eye on Axel and watched him talk with one of his friends and eventually walked over to Sora who happened to be stretching on the grass by the finish line.

"Uh oh Rox, looks like your brother is about to steel your man," said Pence.

The three friends know about the blond's crush on Axel and tended to tease him whenever they saw the redhead chatting with someone else in a flirtatious manor.

"Whatever, Sora doesn't like him," said Roxas.

"Looks like he does, see how he's smiling at Axel and now if you look at the way Axel's standing you can totally tell he likes Sora," Hayner stated while Roxas just rolled his eyes at the comment finding it kind of funny but annoyed to how true it was.

Axel had his hands relaxed on his waist leaning against a bench with a side smile while chatting with the brunette. Roxas was dying to know what they were talking about.

"Sora doesn't like Axel right?" Olette asked.

Roxas nodded thinking in his head thank God him and his brother would definitely not get along if they liked the same people. "No I think he said something about Riku the other day. He's been bringing him up in random conversations lately and usually that's a sign that he likes someone."

Finally Axel waved to Sora goodbye as the two walked their separate ways away from the track. "Hey guys I need to talk to Sora I'll see you all later," said Roxas grabbing his backpack and rushing down the stairs to catch up to the brunette.

"Sora!" the blond yelled running to get the brunettes attention. Sora was not to far but still not aware Roxas was behind him, "Sora wait!" Sora stopped and looked up from his phone and saw Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, what's up?" Sora asked.

"Nothing I. well I was with Hayner and the gang at the stadium and noticed you talking to Axel… " Roxas trailed off hoping Sora would jump on in and tell the blond what's up.

"Mmh he said hi and we just had some small talk," the brunette responded leaving Roxas a bit unsatisfied with his answer.

'_It looked a bit more than small talk,_' the blond thought.

"I need details, I mean what exactly were you two talking about. I'm trying to prep up for our date," said Roxas getting impatient

Sora chuckled, "Oh yeah we were talking about our next track meet and then he brought up the date. It's still on for this Friday and he plans on picking _me-,"_the brunette began pointing at Roxas_, "_-Around 6:30 this Friday at the front of the school and leave campus to the beach." Sora finished.

Roxas took in a deep breath, "Wow this is really happening."

Sora nodded "Yep!" Stepping forward he gave a tight hug to Roxas, which the blond didn't see, coming.

"Oh God Sora not in public please," Roxas begged slightly patting his brother's back, Sora let go of Roxas.

"Thank you for doing this for me, I mean Axel's nice but not for me. I think you two will look good together," Sora assured.

"I mean I'm going as you… Do you think this is still a good idea?" Roxas asked.

Sora's smile slowly went away as he began to realize the idea might not be so great. "How about we do this, " he looked left and right to make sure no one was around to listen to their plan, "Just go out on a date with him, but you will need to break up with him because you know I do have interest in Riku so I don't want Axel thinking I'm cheating on him, see what I'm saying? I can still talk to him for you about having a twin that he might be interested in?" Sora suggested.

Roxas thought for some reason either way Axel won't like him no matter what, "Well I have nothing to lose, " He sighed looking at the ground and decided once again he's in on the plan. "I'm going to need a wig."

The next day Roxas and Sora got a school pass to leave campus and go to the local market that is a walking distance from the school. They came across a few shops and found a few wigs that were close to Sora's hair but not enough.

The two boys had spent majority of their day walking around the streets going in and out of shops looking at clothes and wigs of course. They hadn't been too successful but Sora kept pushing Roxas to not give up.

"This is pointless, I mean some of these look ridiculous!" Roxas picked up a black pixie cut wig and placed it on his head and looked in the mirror at himself, '_blacks not half bad on me_,' the blond thought.

"No it's not this is fun, look at this one!" Sora pointed out grabbing the blonde's attention. With the black wig still on Roxas's head he walked on over to Sora who happened to be holding up a brown haired wig that was styled very much like Sora's hair cut.

Taking off the black wig Roxas put on the brown one and adjusted it in the mirror; once it was fitted he looked at his reflection side by side with Sora. And for once in their lives they looked just like identical twins.

"Only difference is your eyebrows they're more blond than mine, I don't know if Axel will notice that…" Sora pointed out looking more closely at Roxas. "And your skin is slightly more gold too." Roxas rolled his eyes, "We're not going to mess with my skin or eyebrows, I highly doubt Axel will notice."

Sora shrugged, "We need to test this first…" The brunette looked over to the cashier, skipping on over to her he said something to her but wasn't loud enough for Roxas to hear. "Roxas leave your wig on," said Sora skipping back to Roxas standing right by his side.

"What do yah think?" Sora asked resting his right arm on Roxas' shoulders.

"Hmm… If I didn't know I would think you two were identical twins. That definitely looks good on you," said the cashier winking over at Roxas whose cheeks were beginning to turn red. Roxas didn't like being winked at especially by strangers.

"Thank you um…" Flinching his eyes Sora read the nametag, "Yuffie! Thank you very much Yuffie!"

Laughing to herself Yuffie checked them out and the boys were on their way.

"Have everything I need, the wig and all I need to do is act perky and cheerful like you," Roxas said sarcastically.

"Exactly, just smile a lot lot lot lot more and don't be yourself be me!" Sora jokingly replied.

"Oh yeah because skipping around and acting like a fool totally turns Axel on," said Roxas adding in more sarcasm.

Roxas could only think that time can only tell what will happen between him and Axel, with a small goal in mind, hopefully Axel won't find out that Roxas is posing as his twin Sora.

**-~~oOOOo~~-**

Well what do you all think? It's a work in progress it will get better trust me! Anywas I love it when people review my fics, so please review if you read! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Just want to say thanks for everyone who has left reviews! **

**Always motivates me so thank you lovelies :)**

**This chapter went way better than I expected and had a lot of inspiration from the song called, 'Sweater Weather' by the Neighbourhood which makes me think of Axel & Roxas make love haha seriously listen to that song!**

**Anywho enjoy please. ^^**

**-~~oO The Big Date Oo~~-**

Roxas stood in front of the bathroom mirror wearing the brown wig; taking in a few deep breaths he was nervous but yet excited about his date with Axel. Of course the blond couldn't ignore the pros and cons of the situation. The pro of course would be going out with Axel as well as getting a kiss if he gets lucky and then there was this list of cons in Roxas's mind. Being caught as himself maybe if he loses his wig, or says the wrong thing, not behaving like Sora would on a date, not being able to be himself is what bothered Roxas. In the long run Roxas wanted to be with Axel not posing as his twin brother and for Axel to want to be with him and only him.

The entire thing turned out to be more confusing than he expected, with a knock heard at the bathroom door Roxas woke out of his thoughts and turned his attention away from the boy behind the mirror. "What Sora?" Roxas asked.

"I think you should wear this." Rolling his eyes Roxas opened the door to see what Sora was going to present to him, the blond looked at Sora in confusion.

"Your joking right?" Roxas looked at Sora wide-eyed in shock to how him and his brother were so not alike.

"What? I would so wear this on a first time date." Sora was holding up an old suit and tie, "Especially with Axel, I bet he's going to take you to a very nice five star restaurant here on the island." Sora pointed out.

"Sora I'm not going to a wedding or anything that formal, if anything I'm going to wear the navy polo shirt with my nice khakis. It's not to dressed up but not to dressed down." Roxas stated, "Wait a sec! Axel never told you where he was taking me?"

"Well…" Sora raised his arms and relaxed his head against his hands, "…He told me we would go to the beach and maybe grab icecream or something, which I'm sure means dinner." Roxas was unsatisfied with Sora's answer.

"You are the worst communicator ever Sora," said Roxas taking his shirt off and putting the polo shirt on. The blond finished getting dressed and walked back into the bathroom making sure he still looked like Sora.

Sora jumped onto Roxa's bed and turned the television on, still having to hear his brother bicker from the bathroom, "I like detail Sora and for all I know we maybe eating at some cheap seaside shack and I need to look perfect for him!" Roxas's tone didn't bother Sora one bit as he continued to act like he was listening to Roxas who was still in the bathroom griping about his dress attire.

Growling in frustration in the bathroom Roxas changed into his jeans, "Fuck it if Axel doesn't like how I look then so be it. If we're going to be hanging around by the beach then I'm dressing casual." Roxas declared.

Sora checked the clock, "Okay so you have less than ten minutes he's going be downstairs in the front entrance of the school to pick you up."

Roxas felt his heart drop, taking in a big gulp he realized everything was beginning to kick in. _'Holy shit this happening. This is real, it's real!_' Roxas's brain screamed.

"Yo! Did you hear my Roxas?" Sora asked, and make sure you have your phone with you incase you need to go to the bathroom and tell me anything. "Oh and take my I.D. and my stuff, you'd be so screwed if you had your own I.D." Sora laughed.

"This is not a good time to be laughing Sora, I mean shit I'm nervous." Roxas snatched the wallet out of Sora's hand and made sure he looked good.

Realizing he's probably as ready as he'll ever be he looked over at Sora with a hopeless look on his face. "Well do I look like you?" Roxas asked.

Sora chuckled, "Yes and for once lighten up, you're so tense just calm down it's a date not the end of the world. "

The blond gave Sora a nervous smile, "A date. Right."

"Haha seriously, Axel's a very nice guy and I think this is going to go very well."

Roxas had to admit he liked his brothers' attitude, no matter what Sora always thought on the positive side of things something he knew he needed to work on. And saw this moment as that golden opportunity not matter how ridiculous the situation was, he just had to hold his head up high and just pretend to be his brother for once evening.

Roxas left downstairs towards the main lobby, which was quiet, a few students were lounging on the couches or studying at the tables by the entrance of the building. He kept his head down so no one would recognize him, knowing Sora almost every student liked to chat with him whenever he was in the hallways, Roxas feared a student would come up to him and say hi and not know his or her name. Finally getting past the main lobby Roxas was in the front of the carport where Axel had said to pick him up. Come to think of it Roxas wasn't sure what car Axel drove, for the longest time he drove some nice red sporty car but wrecked it several weeks ago and supposedly got a new car days later after the accident.

Roxas couldn't help but notice all the clouds in the sky, it was getting windy and the direction to where the beach is located looked like it could be raining later. Roxas felt a bit bummed he imagined them walking to the board walk and watching the sunset together by ending their date with a kiss.

_Beep! Beep!_

Roxas zoned out of his thoughts and saw a black Range Rover driving towards him, the passenger window went down with non other than Axel in the driver's seat with a smile on his face looking as relaxed as ever, he looked like a model out of a car ad, Roxas was speechless at the moment. "Hey there Sora, hop on in."

"He-Hey Axel," Roxas opened the door and got in putting his seat belt on he looked over at Axel hoping that all his hard work into looking like his twin would pay off.

For a second Axel's eyebrows furrowed but then softened, "So..." Axel began as he put his car into drive, "What've you been up to all day?"

'_Good question_,' Roxas thought he had to quickly think of what Sora did earlier that day. '_Oh yeah he had early morning practice and then finished off his classes in the afternoon.'_

"Well with the track meet coming up coach had the team go out and practice in the morning, which was exhausting," Roxas thought not a bad answer.

"Hate those! As much as I love running I like running in the afternoon or evening but in the morning damn it just wears me out especially when I still have to go to class right after, it's like how can you expect me to focus after running 3 miles!" Axel laughed with Roxas laughing along with him. The blond wanted to melt in his seat, he couldn't believe he was in the same car with Axel; it seemed too good to be true.

They were off the school property and driving down one of the main roads towards the beach, "So originally I offered to take you for ice-cream and go chill by the boardwalk and hang there but…" Axel looked over towards the beach, "I think there's a good chance of rain, so would it be ok if we go to the market area and get dinner there?"

Sounded even better, table for two please Roxas thought. "I'm alright with that." Roxas answered.

After some small talk in the car they pulled up to a nice beachside market, which had restaurants, places to shop and mostly a nice place to walk around and spend the day. Roxas recalled him, Hayner, Pence and Olette going there after school on a few occasions mostly for the cheap food and a descent place to skate board.

"There's a nice seafood restaurant here, you like seafood right?" Axel asked looking over at Roxas.

"Yeah of course I love it," the blond answered noticing how close Axel was walking next to him, he didn't care for the close proximity he was dying for Axel to put his arm around his shoulders or hold his hand. But that was a bit too soon the blond thought trying to wash away his wishful thinking.

Axel chuckled, "It's almost impossible to not like seafood especially when you live on an island unless you're allergic." Roxas laughed a long with Axel. They finally reached the restaurant there were several groups of people waiting outside and also when they walked in. Axel approached the host, "Table for two please," he said turning to smile at Roxas who happened to feel his cheeks turning red, _'God he could not be anymore perfect,_' the blond thought smiling up at Axel.

"Ok now it will be a 20 minute wait is that alright?" the host asked in her very sweet low tone voice.

Axel looked down at Roxas, "It's alright with me," Roxas said to Axel. Axel looked over again at the host, "20 minutes is ok, put it under Axel." The two walked away from the hostess table and stood around where the other people were waiting.

For a minute not much was said, Roxas didn't want to just stand there in awkward silence so he began to rack his brain, what would Sora do? Putting his hands in his pockets he held some tokens, which gave him an idea. This was his chance to turn this into a fun memorable moment. "Hey I have an idea." Roxas said to Axel.

"What would that be?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow at Roxas.

"Follow me," Roxas opened the door with Axel right behind him, "Wait Sora where are we going?"

"She said it's a 20 minute wait so I thought lets kill time," Roxas said taking a hold of Axel's hand and leading him to his favorite place.

_The Seaside Arcade._

"Here?" Axel asked not feeling very sure about it. Axel didn't mind video games at times but wasn't a huge fan of arcade games, with school and being in sports he never had much time for things like this.

"I love this place, lets play a round or two ok?" Roxas said doing his best at being Sora. Axel nodded, "Ok," and followed Roxas to a game.

"Ever played _Tron Legacy_?" Roxas asked pulling out a few old game tokens he had left in his pocket.

"Ugh no actually…" Axel responded definitely not expecting the date to take this turn.

"This is how you play…" Roxas went into detail and showed Axel by pointing around at the screen and demonstrated the remote control and the goal of the game, "-And you mostly don't want to hit the opponents laser-trail being left by the motorcycle."

Roxas put in a token and got the game started, "Watch me, this is just a practice round." The game began when Roxas went for his first round, moving his thumb back and fourth real fast on the control stick Axel couldn't help seem interested in the game. Roxas finished up his round with a win. "Damn Sora, knocked it out of the park. Ok now lemme try," stepping aside Roxas let Axel take his place in front of the arcade game. "You ready?" Roxas asked Axel.

"Think so," the redhead chuckled, with that Roxas pressed the start button as the game began, Roxas looked at Axel's hand on the game control stick and he couldn't help but notice his hand was a big shaky, the redhead put in a lot of effort on his first round but ended up losing. "What the hell the opponent is fast!" Axel wasn't happy for his loss and decided to go for another round, "It's hard the first time but gets easier once you've played a few times," said Roxas.

"I'm doing this again," Axel pressed start on his own and went on for round two he used a bit more finger strength when using the control and to out speed the opponent. To his surprise he was actually doing good and ended up beating the opponent, "You did it!" Roxas raised his hand for a high five which Axel ended up high fiving Roxas but held on to his hand. Roxas met his gaze with Axel's, "Any other games?" Axel asked.

"Well..." Roxas ended up introducing a couple other games like speedway race games and some old classic animated game. The two heard thunder outside and the lights inside the arcade flickered a bit, "Hey Sora, I just realized our reservation was about 30 minutes ago."

"Oh jeeze, I'm sorry I got us distracted from that." Roxas apologized, ending their game they walked towards the exit door, "Sora I have to admit that was fun," he said looking down at him, Roxas smiled back feeling good that things had gone quite well so far.

It began to rain outside as Axel and Roxas ran back to the restaurant, which happened to be less packed. Approaching the same host again, "Hey we were here earlier and had to leave for a moment, is there still a waitlist?" Axel asked the young girl.

"What's the name again?" she asked.

"Axel, it's under Axel," he answered.

"We now have a couple tables opened now, follow me," she said grabbing two menus and leading them to their table.

They sat down and had their orders taken for drinks and both decided to split a couple appetizers. If Roxas thought he liked Axel before he thought again, he now knew he was head over heels for the redhead and couldn't believe how fun he was to hang around with, it still felt like a dream that he was even with Axel. Apart of him still felt bummed since Axel didn't know he was really hanging out with him as Roxas, he hated posing as Sora and thought he was going to have to find away to tell him in the near future that he really likes him and not Sora. His main priority was to not let Axel get hurt which seemed to him easier said then done.

"You know I couldn't help but notice your skin…" Axel said looking at Roxas from across the table.

"Y-yeah?" Roxas asked.

"Looks like you got some sun, well I'm saying it looks like you've been outdoors a lot these past couple days."

Roxas nodded, "Yeah I've been running a lot outside for track and field," he laughed nervously. Roxas immediately recalled Sora saying one of their biggest physical differences was their skin tone, even though Roxas was normally always indoors more than outside he naturally has always had a more golden complexion compared to Sora.

"So next week a few good friends of mine are throwing a party, of course it's off school grounds. Would you be interested in coming with me?" Axel asked.

Without any hesitation Roxas nodded, "I'd love to go." Agreeing only because he would be with Axel, Roxas had always hated house parties, to many people crowding around, the loud music and to chaotic for him but if it was with a certain redhead nothing would stop him.

"Cool I'll give you more of the details later this week then," said Axel.

They ended up finishing their meals and talked a bit about school and other things they were interested in. They hung out at the restaurant for almost an hour and tabbed out, "Hey it's still raining, want me to pull the car up and pick you up at the entrance?" Axel offered as they got up from their seats.

"Um no I'll go with you to the parking lot," said Roxas following Axel out of the restaurant. Roxas couldn't help but think Axel getting wet out in the rain would be a hot site to see.

They stood for a second under the awning of the building, "Here," Axel grabbed onto Roxas's hand, Roxas looked up at Axel, "Let's just run for it," said Roxas. They both ran out into the street getting themselves wet, as they approached Axel's vehicle the redhead couldn't get his keys out fast enough.

"Aw crap I hate getting wet," Axel laughed finally getting his keys out of his back pocket he unlocked the doors both boys jolting into the car laughing. "Oh my gosh that was fun," Roxas laughed.

Looking over at Axel in the drivers seat he was giving him a funny look, "What?" Roxas asked.

Axel shook his head and smiled, "Nothing… You look really cute right now."

Roxas felt his cheeks heat up, "Oh yeah?" he said feeling his heart pounding against his chest.

Axel nodded, "Can I kiss you?" there was a desperation in Axel's voice something, Roxas obviously could not say no to.

"Yes, you can," he said sitting up in his seat with Axel turning himself directly facing Roxas leaning close with his eyes closed, their lips met Roxas moved a bit closer towards the redhead putting his hands on his shoulders. Roxas opened his mouth to allow Axel to sweep his tongue in which the redhead didn't hesistate on. Axel placed his hand on Roxas' waist and pulled away, "I'm sorry I hope this isn't to soon I jus-" Roxas made his way to interrupt him.

"Don't worry it's completely ok." Roxas assured him.

Axel took in a deep breath and looked at the time, he wanted to spend the rest of the evening with him but knew the next day would be busy and they had a curfew on campus and had to be heading back soon.

Axel smiled and sat back in his seat starting the car, they drove off away from the beach, Roxas on the other hand was very happy with how the evening went and couldn't have asked for anything better.

Axel had kissed him which meant so much for him even if he was posing as Sora he stayed who he truly was on this date as himself and not just as Sora, so if Axel liked him for himself then maybe he would like him as Roxas.

**-~~oOOOo~~-**

**Kiss on the first date? Yay or Nay? I was contemplating this for a while because I didn't want to beat around the bush but it was a simple kiss **

**I'll definitely spice it up more as I keep writing more chapters.**

**Overall I had a good time writing this chapter it definitely changed as I was writing it because we've been getting bad weather here with rain and snow so that made me want to throw in some bad weather into this part of the story. BTW I have a love for men who drive Range Rovers which is why I had that be Axel's vehicle ^^ **

**(BTW I have an exam to study for and so I may or may not have a chapter up this week but I'll do my best!) :) XO**


End file.
